leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wattson
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Wattson | jname=テッセン | tmname=Tessen | slogan=yes | sloganline=The cheerfully electrifying man! | image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Wattson.png | size=150px | caption=Artwork from | gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Black| hair=White| hometown=Mauville City | region=Hoenn | relatives=Wife | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= , , | games= | leader=yes | gym=Mauville Gym | badge=Badge#Dynamo Badge Dynamo Badge | specialist=yes | type= types | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=AG040 | epname=Watt's with Wattson | enva=Dan Green | java=Ken'ichi Ogata | }} Wattson (Japanese: テッセン Tessen) is the Gym Leader of Mauville City's Gym, known officially as the Mauville Gym. s who defeat him receive the . He is a jolly old man who specializes in . In the games Wattson's title is "The cheerfully electrifying man!" The citizens of Mauville think of him as "eccentric," and one of his students affectionately referred to him as a "tough coot." He prefers to employ Electric-type Pokémon, and is a generally jovial man. Wattson founded Mauville; in Generation III he once had a desire to convert Mauville in an expansion project, but abandoned that plan. Instead, he installed switch-controlled dynamos in his Gym that create doors of electricity. In the remakes, however, Wattson's conversion plans were realized. Wattson was the Project Leader of the Sea Mauville project under Greater Mauville Holdings. Based on documents in Sea Mauville, Wattson ended up being involved in the closure of both New Mauville and Sea Mauville due to issues involving the environment and Pokémon. Prior to the closure of Sea Mauville, Wattson was under investigation by Dock for actions that Wattson took to close New Mauville. In addition to the Dynamo Badge, Wattson gives out , in . In , he gives out If the player returns to Mauville after getting or saving Hoenn from Primal / , Wattson will wait in Mauville City outside his Gym, asking the player to go to New Mauville on an errand for him. If the player completes the task, Wattson will give , as a sign of his appreciation. / Leader Wattson / Swell Shock Wattson :'''Strategy :I choose to electrify. :Trainer's Pokémon :Get shocked by electricity! :Self-Introduction :Wahahahaha! The secret to health is laughter! :One must never throw a match. Even I must not. :Wahahaha! The secret to good health is being willing to laugh! Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RS Wattson.png |prize= 2300 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Wattson |game=RS |location=Mauville Gym |pokemon=3 }} | | | Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Wattson.png |prize= 2400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Wattson |game=E |location=Mauville Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | First rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Wattson.png |prize= 8000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Wattson |game=E |location=Mauville Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Second rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Wattson.png |prize= 9000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Wattson |game=E |location=Mauville Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Third rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Wattson.png |prize= 10000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Wattson |game=E |location=Mauville Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Fourth rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Wattson.png |prize= 11000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Wattson |game=E |location=Mauville Gym |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Pokémon World Tournament Wattson uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Wattson will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Hoenn Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Wattson.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Wattson |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Wattson.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Wattson |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWattson.png |size=150px |prize= 2,520 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Wattson |game=ORAS |location=Mauville Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Status unknown These Pokémon can be seen wandering Wattson's apartment in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, but it's not known if they belong to him or his wife. Quotes ;Mauville Gym * Before battle :"I've given up on my plans to convert the city, I have. And so, I put my time into making door traps in my Gym. Oh? Now, what are you doing here? What's that? You say you've gotten past all my rigged doors? Wahahahah! Now, that is amusing! Then, I, Wattson, the Leader of Mauville Gym, shall electrify you!" * Being defeated :"Wahahahah! Fine, I lost! You ended up giving me a thrill! Take this Badge!" * After being defeated :"With this Dynamo Badge, Pokémon can use out of battle. And, it will make your Pokémon a little bit faster, too. Hmm... You should take this, too!" :"That TM34 there contains . It's a trustworthy move that never misses! You can count on it!" :"Wahahahah! Go forth and endeavor, youngster!" :"I swell with optimism, seeing a promising young Trainer like you!" ;Mauville City * Before New Mauville sidequest :"Oh, ! You look like you have a lot of zip! That's a good thing, wahahahaha! Fine, I've decided! I need a favor, ! Mauville City has an underground sector called New Mauville. , I'd like you to go there and switch off the Generator. The Generator has been running a bit haywire. It's getting unsafe. Here, this is the Key to get into New Mauville." :"Don't you worry about it. It won't be a challenge to you. The entrance to New Mauville is just a short Surf away from Route 110. That's it, then! You have my trust, wahahaha!" * After finishing New Mauville sidequest :"Wahahahaha! I knew it, ! I knew I'd made the right choice asking you! This is my thanks--a TM containing ! Go on, you've earned it!" :"Wahahahaha! It pleases me to no end to see the young step up and take charge!" ; * After registering him :"Oh, it's you! After you left, I've been redoing my training from scratch. I'd say I could use a wee bit more time to reopen my Gym. You'll have to wait till then! Wahahahaha!" * After defeating Champion, before rematch is available :"Wahahahaha! You've really done it, haven't you? I've been getting word about you! It seems I need to retrain some more still. I'd say I could use a wee bit more time to reopen my Gym. You'll have to wait till then! Wahahahaha!" * When rematch is available :"Oh, it's you! My Gym's ready! Visit Mauville anytime! Wahahahaha!" * After a rematch :"Wahahaha! A battle with you is always charged with shocking power!" ;Rematch * Before battle :"Ah-ha! Here at last! I know what you want. You want to battle my Pokémon! Wahahahaha! I'll make sparks fly from you! Don't say I didn't warn you!" * Being defeated :"Oof... Our batteries ran dry..." * After being defeated :"We'll have to recharge our batteries again. When we're fully charged up, we'll gladly accept your challenge. So, come back again sometime, won't you?" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"You look like you have a lot of zip! That's a good thing. Wahahahaha!" * Before battle (second round) :"You look like you have a lot of zip! That's a good thing. Wahahahaha! Then I, Wattson, shall electrify you with my Pokémon!" * Before battle (final round) :"Wahahahaha! Good things come to those who laugh! I'm going to have a fun Pokémon battle and laugh even more!" * Being defeated :"Wahahahah! Fine, I lost! You ended up giving me a thrill!" * If the player is defeated :"Wahahahah! Well, I won! How was the battle? Thrilling, right?" * After being defeated :"Wahahahaha! I swell with optimism, seeing a promising young Trainer like you!" * After winning :"Well now. Think I'll go gab with that Trainer, Volkner, about remodeling Pokémon Gyms!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Wahahahah! That was a great victory! I'm so impressed by the way you battle that I can't help but laugh!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version ;Mossdeep City :"Oh? Haven't I met you somewhere? Wahahahah! Never mind! It hardly matters! You look like a young fellow worth keeping an eye on. Yes, indeed! I'm looking forward to the day you and I have an electrifying battle!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Mauville Gym *Before battle :"Oh? Now, what are you doing here?" :''"What? You say you've gotten past all my rigged doors? Wahahahah! Now, that is amusing! The plans to reform Mauville are done for now. Making traps for my Gym and battling with young Trainers like you are the things I live for now! Then I, Wattson, the Leader of Mauville Gym, shall electrify you!"'' *Being defeated :"Wahahahah! Fine, I lost!" *After being defeated :"I was electrified by you. Now, take this Badge!" :"With the Dynamo Badge, Pokémon can use the HM outside of battle. One other thing—Pokémon up to Level 40 will obey you now, even if you got 'em from someone else! All righty then, this here's for you, too! Go on, take it with you!" :" is a move where your Pokémon attacks the opponent and then rushes back to switch places with a party Pokémon in waiting! I swell with optimism, seeing a promising young Trainer like you!" *If talked to again :"I swell with optimism, seeing a promising young Trainer like you!" *After becoming Champion :"Oh! So you've become the Champion, have you? That's what I expect from a youngster that has my approval! I look forward to more big things from you in the future!" ;Mauville City *In front of Square Tower :"Oh, < >, eh? You got here just in time to give me a hand and take a look at this. This is Square Tower, an attraction here in Mauville City. It's not just for decoration, though. It has a purpose. It's monitoring how things are going in a place near here called New Mauville. To put it simply, it's a watchtower. The light's shining brightly now, see? It's warning us that something out of the ordinary may be going on in New Mauville. I've got something to ask of you, . If we're going to keep standing around talking, could I get you to come to my place? I've got an apartment on the second floor at Mauville Hills. I'll let the security guy know, so how about you grab the elevator on the first floor? I sure am sorry to put you out like this, , but please do come." *Through intercom :"Oh, . Please come in. It's open." *In his apartment (before New Mauville sidequest) :"Oh, , you made it! I'm sure sorry to call you all the way out here. Well, I've got a favor I need done right away. I've mentioned this before, but that bright, flashing light on top of that tower means something may have happened in New Mauville! That's why I called you here. I want you to go check on things in New Mauville. There's just one thing, though. New Mauville is usually a prohibited area. Back in my day, it was just locked up normally, but security has been evolving, too! Don't you go anywhere just yet... Hey, thanks! I just took a picture of your eyes. Now if we just use the computer to transmit this data... Now if you go to New Mauville, the doors will open automatically! The Basement Key has what they call "iris recognition." When you get inside, go press the button on the computer in the back. When that computer starts working right, come back here and report to me. I sure am sorry to bug you with all this, but I'm really counting on you!" :"All righty then, I'm counting on you for that investigation of New Mauville! You can from to get to New Mauville." *In his apartment (after New Mauville sidequest) :"Oh, ! Sorry to make you come all this way. You went out to New Mauville, right? The results of your investigation have been sent here to my computer, too. The most important thing is that there don't appear to be any abnormalities for the time being. Let me give you this as a way to say sorry for causing you such a hassle." :"By the way, there wasn't anything going on in New Mauville, right? That was supposed to be a new town, though... We should've been able to build a huge underground city stretching down into the depths. Things happened, and its development had to be suspended. Since then it's just been left to rot. All the equipment inside might have seen better days." Artwork Sprites In the anime Wattson debuted in Watt's with Wattson?. He manned the controls to his Gym's trap and laughed as and made their way through the facility. One of Wattson's tricks was a robotic that ended up overcharging 's electricity. As a result, Pikachu was able to completely wipe out Wattson's team on his own, using a series of super-effective s. Disheartened by this humiliating loss, Wattson handed Ash the ; left his Pokémon at the local Pokémon Center; and wandered off to his training spot, the New Mauville power plant, to clear his head. There, Wattson befriended an . Soon after, stole all of the Pokémon from the power plant. , Ash, and the others soon located Wattson and they confronted Team Rocket together. Wattson used his electric Raikou to distract Team Rocket, while Pikachu and Electrike helped free the wild Pokémon. Pikachu and Electrike then fought Team Rocket's Pokémon before sending them all blasting off. Ash explained that Pikachu had become supercharged from the Raikou mecha and tried to return the Dynamo Badge, but Wattson told him to keep it. Electrike decided to stay with Wattson, giving him a fresh start. Wattson then challenged Ash to a once his Electrike had grown a bit, and Ash accepted. Wattson reappeared in Manectric Charge, where he saved most of the group's Pokémon from another Team Rocket scheme upon their return to Mauville City. The resulting battle caused Electrike to evolve into . Though they were on their way back to Petalburg City, Ash and his friends decided to take a break and have a battle. Wattson first refereed a match between Watt and his , and and her , with May emerging victorious. Next, Ash's Torkoal fought Manectric in a fierce match, which Manectric won. He reappeared in a flashback in Whiscash and Ash. Character Wattson is a jovial man with a contagious laugh. He is also a practical joker at heart, and he has gone on to fill the Mauville Gym with traps to keep his challengers tense before their match begins. This extends into his strategy, and he uses surprise techniques like his 's to overcome his challenger's advances. Wattson takes a hands-on approach to raising his Pokémon. Pokémon This listing is of Wattson's Pokémon in the . was the first Pokémon used by Wattson in his Gym against . Due to being powered-up by the exploding mecha- , it was defeated with only a single . Magnemite has worked with Wattson for a number of years, during which Wattson and Magnemite overcame Magnemite's struggle to master Thunder Wave. Magnemite's known moves are and .}} was the second Pokémon used by Wattson against . Like Magnemite, it was defeated with a single . Voltorb's only known move is .}} was the final Pokémon used Wattson during the Gym . By this point in the match, both Wattson and Magneton were determined to defeat , but Magneton couldn't stand up to 's super-charged and was also knocked out in a single hit. It reappeared in a flashback in Whiscash and Ash. Magneton's only known move is .}} first appeared as an after Wattson's defeat by . After cheering Wattson up, it sent blasting off together with Ash's Pikachu. After this, it stayed with Wattson. It was seen again when the gang returned to Mauville City. Electrike evolved into after defeating Team Rocket. Ash decided to challenge Wattson and Manectric to a training match with his . After a fierce battle, Manectric emerged victorious.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=緒方賢一 Ken'ichi Ogata |en=Dan Green |he=דן תורן Dan Toren |fi=Pauli Virta |fr_eu=Jean-Daniel Nicodème |pl=Andrzej Chudy |es_la=Armando Réndiz (AG040) Jorge Santos (AG059) |es_eu=Fernando Hernández |pt_br=Carlos Silveira (AG040) Fábio Moura (AG059)}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History When arrives at Mauville City to challenge her third Gym, she is attacked by one of the Trick Master's machines. When she is captured by it, Wattson and the Trick Master come out of hiding to celebrate their victory, only to realize their mistake. Wattson apologizes for the trouble he caused Sapphire and explained that he and the Trick Master were aiming to capture a wild trouble-making in the area. When Sapphire wondered if the trap-door she fell into earlier was another one of their gadgets, Wattson realizes that Sapphire had accidentally found the entrance to New Mauville. They attempt to open the entrance again, only for a group of children aiming to challenge Wattson arrive. Wattson easily defeats that children, but awards them Gym Badges anyway. This angers Sapphire, but Wattson explains that he does not really care about the results and enjoys giving Badges if his opponents do their best. He offers a Badge to Sapphire for finding the entrance to New Mauville, but she angrily rejects it on the pretense that wants to earn it in a battle. Sapphire smacks the Badge away from Wattson, which lands on the Donphan and provokes it into chasing after the three. Wattson, Trick Master, Sapphire, and Donphan all end up crashing into New Mauville. Wattson ends up separated from the others and gets attacked by the New Mauville generator. The generator defeats and captures Wattson and continuously drains his Pokémon's electricity. Sapphire works together with Wattson's and Donphan to stop the generator and free Wattson from its grip. When the generator is defeated, they find that New Mauville was created by the Trick Master's ancestor as a playground for children. They decide to renovate the place so that the children of Mauville City can have a place to play in. Wattson thanks Sapphire for her help and later awards her with the Dynamo Badge. Later, Wattson and the other Gym Leaders are called by Flannery to meet in Fortree City. They have a discussion on Team Magma and Team Aqua about whether or not one of the teams is evil and the other is good. Wattson sides with Team Magma, as their goal is to expand the landmass meant that Mauville City could get more land for the children to play in. When and are awakened, they begin causing and throughout Hoenn. Wattson and Flannery are sent to the rain-plagued areas to face Kyogre in battle. Despite their best efforts, Kyogre proves to be too powerful for any of their attacks to damage it. They are later assisted by Winona, who also participates in the battle to stop Kyogre, but all three are interrupted by the Subleaders of the Sea Scheme of Team Aqua, , Shelly, and . The Subleaders all face one of the Gym Leaders to make sure they can't stop Kyogre from advancing any further. Wattson faces Amber in battle and easily defeats his single Pokémon, leaving his opponent without anything else to use. Shelly assists her ally by giving Amber her to use in battle. Wattson continues to have an easy time against his opponent, but Amber reveals he was stalling so that Nincada could evolve into . With its newfound speed, Ninjask gains an advantage over Wattson's , forcing Wattson to sacrifice his Pokémon to knock it out. Wattson gloats over his victory since he still has more Pokémon to battle with, but he is struck from behind and knocked into the sea. As he sinks, Amber reveals that when his Nincada evolved, it also created a that attacked Wattson when he was defenseless. Wattson is later rescued by Sapphire's , which brought him back to the surface using and . After both Team Magma and Team Aqua are defeated and Groudon and Kyogre have returned to their deep slumber, Wattson celebrated the victory with his allies and thanked Sapphire and for their assistance in the battle. Wattson, along with various people from around Hoenn, is called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping Grand Meteor Delta, a giant meteoroid threatening to destroy the planet. When the plan to attack Grand Meteor Delta starts, Wattson and the others have their Pokémon attack the meteoroid at the same time. This, combined with the might of Mega , successfully shatters Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. Character Wattson is a joke-loving Gym Leader who is friends with the Trick Master. Pokémon This listing is for Wattson's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. . They were first seen being used to battle several children challenging Wattson for the and easily won. When Wattson was attacked by the New Mauville generator, it drained the Magnemite's electricity, leaving them too weak to float in the air. None of Magnemite's moves are known.}} is Wattson's main Pokémon. He first appeared as an being used against children who wanted to challenge Wattson and won easily. Sometime later, he evolved into a Manectric, becoming large enough to serve as Wattson's land transportation.}} first appeared when Wattson was attacked by the New Mauville generator. As with Wattson's other Pokémon, it had its electricity drained, preventing it from escaping the generator's grasp. None of Voltorb's moves are known.}} first appeared when Wattson was attacked by the New Mauville generator. As with Wattson's other Pokémon, it had its electricity drained, preventing it from escaping the generator's grasp. None of Electrode's moves are known.}} first appeared when Wattson was attacked by the New Mauville generator. As with Wattson's other Pokémon, it had its electricity drained, preventing it from escaping the generator's grasp. None of Magneton's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Wattson appeared in Christmas Night Is Battle Night!. Earlier, he told his to get food for him. Wattson revealed this to after Electrike led the group to him when it stole cake from Red. Wattson then gave out a business card. He hid inside a trash can and leaped out in order to surprise someone else and gave out the same card that was given to Red. didn't like what Wattson was doing and Electrike growled at Clefairy for disagreeing. Later, Wattson takes the group to a Christmas tree shop and goes inside. While inside, he opened the door to his office which turned out to be empty and beaten up. Feeling sorry for what happened, Clefairy decided to deliver presents in order to cheer Wattson up again. Dragging a sleigh from house to house, Wattson and Clefairy went inside people's houses from the chimney and delivered the presents. When they got back, Wattson and the group discovered that the presents were from the items in the Christmas tree shop and Wattson chases Clefairy for stealing his stuff. Pokémon Trivia * Like Lt. Surge is in Kanto, Wattson is the third Gym Leader encountered on a journey, and is similarly enamored with trap doors and Pokémon. * Wattson is the only Electric-type specialist who is not shown with blond hair and blue eyes at least once in the games. * Wattson is the first Gym Leader who isn't one of whom has battled after earning his Badge. * Wattson is the only Gym Leader in Ruby and Sapphire without a single Pokémon introduced in Generation III. This was changed in Emerald when and were added to his initial roster. ** Additionally, this makes Wattson the only Gym Leader outside of Johto who doesn't have a Pokémon introduced in the generation he first appears as a Gym Leader. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Electric-type Trainers Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters de:Walter es:Erico fr:Voltère it:Walter ja:テッセン zh:鐵旋